Elf
Elves, part of the elven group, are very human-like in appearance but have noticeably large pointed ears. By human standards, they age very slow and will always have a youthful appearance. They can withstand very cold or hot temperatures. Elves have an aura about them making people who are close to them want to be friends with them. Inspiration: "The Santa Clause" "Wizards of Waverly Place" Meaning: "white being" or "hidden being" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Elves look very Humanoid in appearance. The main differences of the Elves appearance are their pointed ears. The internal body temperatures of Elves are much lower than that of Humans. Elves also always have a youthful appearance, sometimes to the point where adults look like young children. The skin color of an Elf depends on what sub-species they are. There are six different types of elves: Northern Elves, Forest Elves, Pyro Elves, Dark Elves, Dark Energy Elves, and Blood Elves. Northern Elves (Homo alfus borealis) mostly live at Earth's North Pole. They are smaller than other elves and do not physically grow past a certain point. They have normal Human skin tones but have sparkles around their cheeks, eyes, and hands. They are resilient to very cold temperatures. Forest Elves are the most common type of Elf. They often wear vines and leaves for clothing and are themselves connected with nature. Their skin sometimes carries a green tint and some can grow horns on their heads. Pyro Elves or Fire Elves are very heat resistant. Their skin has a slight orange tint along with their reddish-brown eyes and orange hair. Unlike most Elves, Pyro Elves' internal body temperature is much higher than Humans and other Elves. Dark Energy Elves and Dark Elves have blue or grey skin. They practice in Dark Magic and personality-wise is often evil in nature. Blood Elves have slightly visible red veins along their arms, legs, and necks. These veins start off very thick and visible but start to fade away as they grow to adulthood. Their eyes range from red, green and purple. Some Blood Elves have Northern Elf sparkles on their skin. Skin tones vary depending on what sub-species Culture Elves are one of the first creatures to evolve from Humans along with Oracles and Witches. They sometimes work as familiars for stong Witches. Their cultural background depends on who they are, where they live, and which sub-species they are. Northern Elves work with Santa Clause in order to create and distribute Christmas Presents. Dark Energy Elves are just regular Dark Both Dark Elves and Dark Energy Elves often spend their time practicing Dark Magic in their homes. Some of these Dark and Dark Energy Elves are strong enough to have their own familiars Blood Elves were not a natural sub-species of Elf. They were originally other sub-species, mainly Forest and Northern Elves, that have been genetically modified to produce more blood. They have wider veins and their blood can not coagulate without outside help. Magical Abilities The magic powers of Elves vary from individual to individual. All elves have the ability to use Basic Magic, the ability to cast spells and use potions. Elves have extended life spans, or are sometimes fully Immortal. A lot of elves are able to hide from Humans by turning Invisible or even Teleporting away if they are powerful enough. Elves that have studied in certain arts are able to wall crawl, alter their voices, and move at extreme speeds. Elves that have expanded their minds to a certain point will be able to use Telepathy, communicating with their minds. Weaknesses While elves do have a stronger immune system they are not entirely immune to diseases like the common cold. They are even more susceptible to Creature World diseases like Chicken Poofs and Blue Flu. Elves along with Faries and Vampires cannot consume chocolate or anything that has cocoa in it. Once consumed, the elf will lose all reason and become crazy. They will lust for chocolate and attempt to eat more of it. Habitat and Location Elves live just about anywhere on The Creature World and Earth. They live in mixed in with other humanoid creatures in cities, towns, and villages. Some Pyro Elves have been reported to live in and near volcanoes and lava pools. Some Blood Elves, being experiments, are found still sealed away in underground labs on Earth. Northern Elves Appearance in the Show Hunter is a Blood Elf and a main character in The Creature Council Chronicles. ''Elves are scattered around the show as background characters. Appearance on the Channel ''Not including their creature book episode, Elves have yet to make an appearance on The Creature Channel. They have a chance to appear in Oobi's Adventures as that show will attempt to showcase every encyclopedia creature.Category:The Creature Book Category:Norse Mythology Category:Folklore Category:Disney